1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for displaying content data on a screen according to its attribute information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the increase in the storage capacity of storage devices, users have many opportunities to browse and edit images while displaying a large number of images on screens. In addition, according to widespread use of the global positioning system (GPS) in recent years, an imaging position at which an image is captured can be displayed on a map. Under such circumstances, various image displaying methods which are helpful in efficiently browsing image data including an enormous volume of position information has been discussed.
For example, some image displaying methods may switch a display mode between a list display mode for displaying a list of images and a map display mode for displaying the image on an appropriate position on a map based on the imaging position thereof. Thus, a user can select a desirable display method.
However, if there are a large number of images, many images are likely to be taken at close imaging positions. In such a case, if the images are displayed in the map display mode, depending on the scale of the map displayed, the images may be too closely arranged on the map that the map itself is covered by the images or the user may find difficulty in browsing each image. Thus, in order to solve such issues, there is discussed a method for combining icons, which present the respective imaging positions of the images, into a representative icon if the icons are too closely arranged and the density of the icons is equal to or more than a predetermined value.
However, the issues that occur due to handling of a large number of images is not limited to the above-described ones. Other issues include, for example, a user may lose sight of a focused image due to indistinguishable display of images the user focused on and other images. If icons of a plurality of images are combined into one icon or if the display mode is changed to a different mode, a user is furthermore likely to lose sight of a focused image.